Wall
Walls are the primary defense against enemy Troops. While they do not attack the foes, they do make it harder for the enemies to get into your base and attack your buildings. The higher their level, the more health they have, making them more of a hindrance to your enemies the further you go. You can place more Walls than any other structure, by far. They link to each other automatically, opening for your Troops and civilians as well as for allied reinforcements. They are the most versatile and compact method of protecting your base. '''IN-GAME DESCRIPTION: '''Use Walls to protect vital buildings in your Kingdom. Upgrade Walls to increase their toughness. Stats *Cost: Level Dependent *Health: Level Dependent *Size: 1x1 *Structure Type: Wall *Survivor Benefits: No *Other features: Connects to other Walls, preventing enemy Troop Passage Levels Creating Barriers Wall contain a large amount of health in a small area. A building completely surrounded by Walls immediately next to it cannot be attacked by melee Ground Troops until a section of the wall is clear (with the exception of the Ninja. See Weaknesses section below). Effect on Troops A wall that is two thick must have at least 2 consecutive Walls, from the outside to the inside, cleared in order for melee Ground Troops to attack it**. If the wall is place the same distance from a building as the range of a ranged Ground Troop, that Troop would also have to clear a portion of wall to pass through. Troop Analysis Troops will always attack the closest building to them that is of their preferred target type. The troops also take into consideration how long it would take to come within range of something behind a Wall, whether that is by walking around the wall or destroying it. Effects on Buildings For example, if a Dragon Cannon is completely surrounded by Walls, and one Grunt were placed next to it, the Grunt would determine if it would be faster to attack the Wall and get to the Cannon, or to walk to the next closest building; the Grunt would choose which ever were shorter, even if the next closest building were many spaces away. If one piece of the Wall were removed, the Grunt would determine if it would be faster to attack the Wall and then the Cannon, to walk around, or to target the next closest building. Which ever would take the least amount of time would be the path that the Grunt followed. By this rule, you can place a strong wall around a single defensive weapon, and many melee Ground Troops might walk right past, attacking other preferred targets, before returning to the weapon because it is a shorter amount of time to each of the other targets. This can allow a weapon to cause extensive damage before it is even initially attacked. Placing other buildings in a manner to gain this strategic advantage takes planning. Using timing as part of a strategy You can also develop Trapped lanes with Walls by using the timing feature. If a Samurai is placed next to a partially Walled off Cannon, it will target the Cannon (because weapons are its preference). If the walk around is shorter than the time it would take to break down the Wall, the Samurai will walk around. If the gap in the wall is filled with a Trap, the Samurai will trigger the trap before it reaches the Cannon. The stronger a wall, the longer it takes to destroy, and the more likely Troops will decide to walk around or select a different target. Weaknesses Walls take 40x damage when attacked by Ninja Bombs. Walls are auto-targeted by Ninja Bombs. When Ninja's are initially deployed, they are invisible to defending weapons and Troops until they start attacking. They also have the ability to jump over 1 space of wall, making Walls that are 1 thick obsolete. Ninja's lose the ability to jump over a wall once they start attacking. If a Ninja is confronted with a Wall that is two thick, it will attack the wall and lose its ability to jump. It can retain this ability if one wall is destroyed before it reaches it, in which case, the Ninja will calculate the amount of time required to destroy 2 walls, or to walk around and jump one. Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings